


Rage

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Ellie “Angry Lesbian” Williams [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: Reader loves Ellie. Ellie doesn’t. Or so that’s what reader thought.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Series: Ellie “Angry Lesbian” Williams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506317
Kudos: 101





	Rage

You had met Ellie when she first arrived at Tommy's, asking where the Fireflies were. It was a brief moment, the both of you shared a smile. You were disappointed when she and her male companion left. You figured they would die pretty soon.

So it was to your surprise that you saw them a few months later, only a few days into the Spring season. They were quickly given their own respective homes and that was that.

You were usually too busy helping others in the infirmary. You did the easy stuff. Patching up a scrape or cleaning off a small cut. Ellie would come in a few times. She was part of patrol after all. You'd tend to her bruises and patch her up before sending her on her way.

You brushed off your crush on Ellie as a simple fling. You figured it would go away after a few months. But years went by, and your feelings for her only grew. It didn't help that you had also befriended her.

You two were, and you dared say, best friends. You cared for each other, looked after one another, and you were glad she hadn't picked up on the small smiles you'd send her way when she wasn't looking.

When you saw Ellie and Dina kiss, your heart shattered. You swore you could fall to the ground and sob in that instant, but you didn't. You held it together and smiled as you sipped on your drink.

That night you cried. Sobbed. You were glad that your cabin was separated from the others. You broke a few glass cups and ended up fast asleep on your couch, facing away from your front door and the two windows beside it.

You did the same the next night. Except you didn't wake in your own. Incessant knocking and your name called dragged you off your couch, grumpy that you were ripped from a good dream.

Not long after opening the door were you changed and running towards Ellie's cabin. You had been told she didn't want to see anyone, not even Joel.

Knocking lightly, you called out, "Ellie? It's me."

And you waited. Seconds turned to minutes and after a few, you realized she wasn't going to answer. So you left.

That night you returned to her cabin with supper. She hadn't gone out for her duties all day. Meaning she hadn't eaten anything, or so you assumed. Better safe than sorry, right?

Knocking gently, you called out again, "Ellie. Hey, it's me. I..I brought you dinner. I figured you'd be kinda hungry."

You paused, thinking of your next words, "I won't stay if you're not comfortable. I just want to leave you food. I'll be gone before you know it."

Still no answer. You sighed sadly, "Ellie...please. I'm worried. Please let me in. At least just to see that you're okay."

A moment later, her door unlocked and opened, revealing Ellie's bruised face. You couldn't hold back a small gasp.

She began walking away, back towards her room. Slowly slipping in, you set down the bag on her counter and began serving her the hot soup you'd made for her.

With your hands full, you meekly kicked Ellie's room door open and set down the tray on her bed, beside her.

"Here," you offered her a few painkillers along with a glass full of water, "It should help with the pain."

She looked at you, expression unreadable, before taking the medication out of your palm and downing them with a few gulps of water.

"Thanks."

You smiled and pointed at the soap sitting, "Mushroom and chicken chowder. There's bread in the kitchen if you want some."

Ellie nodded and looked away, staring out her window. Pursing your lips, you shoved your hands into your jacket's pockets and nodded to yourself, "I'll leave you to it then. If you need any-"

"Stay."

Stunned, you gaped at her. You recovered fast, seeing as your reflection was visible from the window. You nodded and sat crisscrossed in front of her,

"Ellie. Talk to me."

You'd never seen her cry. And quite frankly, you didn't want to see her cry. Ever. Just seeing her eyes glass over with tears was enough to form a knot in your throat.

"Ellie...what happened?"

"They killed her."

Your eyebrows rose up into your forehead and your hand tried covering your once again gaping mouth. So that's why you hadn't seen Dina all day today. She never returned.

"W-what? Who?" Your voice shook, but never rose in volume. You didn't want to scare Ellie.

"Seraphites."

You couldn't believe your ears. You wanted to ask more, to dig for information, but that was the last thing she needed. She needed healing, and you were going to give her that.

"Can.." you swallowed roughly, "Can I see you? Your bruises?"

She nodded and began to slip off her hoodie. You scrambled to close the curtains and turn on a dim light she kept on her nightstand. It was enough to see her injuries and keep her calm.

Bare from the waist up, Ellie laid on her stomach and placed her arms under her pillow.

Your eyes welled with tears as you took in what was in front of you. Violent bruises painted her back. Most were a dark hue of green and others were already turning purple, almost black.

"Where's the-?"

"Top left drawer. All the way in the back."

Nodding, you opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the arnica. Perfect ointment for bruising and inflammation. It helped relieve some of the swelling and sped up the healing process just a tad bit.

Running to the bathroom, you washed your hands and rubbed away any tears that had built up.

Turning the light off, you kneeled by the bed and poured a few drops of the arnica and rubbed it all over your palms and began to work.

"Sorry if my hands are cold, but it will feel good against the bruises, I promise."

Ellie only nodded.

—

"Is that her bracelet?"

Ellie stopped mid-chew and nodded, brandishing the rest of the leather bracelet.

"She gave it to me before we were ambushed. Said she would make another one for herself. I didn't think twice putting it on."

You nodded and went back to eating your canned peaches. The thunder in the sky roared and you were very grateful you hand found this car before the both of you got wet.

"Dina loved the rain. She always said it helped her relax."

You threw your can and shoved your fork deep into your backpack. Sighing, you looked at Ellie. "I was always more of a sunny day person. Flowers bloom. The grass has this pretty green tint. The air is fresh. I hate bees and allergies, but a warm day is a winner for me."

Halfway through your opinion rant, Ellie stared at you, "I can totally see that."

You smiled at her and shoved her playfully, "Go to sleep. It's my turn to keep watch. I'll be here in the morning."

—

Summers in Seattle we're not bad. The sun kissed your skin, but never actually burnt. It felt good.

What didn't feel so good was the arrow sticking out of your chest and the burning in your lungs as you gasped for air. Gunshots rang out around you and angry screams echoed.

The grass pinched at your cheek and your bloodied hand reached out to cup the area where the arrow had intruded.

This is how you died. Choking on your own blood. Ironic. You healed those injured. You should have known it was coming. Following Ellie on her revenge quest against the Seraphites and encountering WLF's was not a good combination for outsiders. At least that's what you had learned.

Your name. You could hear your name. You hadn't even realized you had closed your eyes until you struggled to crack them open because of the blood drying on your eyelashes.

Looking up, Ellie's body loomed over you.

"No..no...no no no no!"

She broke off the arrow sticking out your back and placed you between her legs, your head resting on her stomach and your back off the ground.

"Please. You can't. You...you can't die. Not like this."

Smiling, you gripped her hand tightly. This is all you ever wanted. To lay comfortably with her. This brought you peace.

Ellie witnessed as the remaining bit of life slipped away from your body. Eyes dimming. Hand slipping from hers and your smile faltered. And all it did was fuel her need for revenge. Rage. That's all she saw when the two most important people were so brutally taken from her.

Rage, and only ever rage will fill her being. She hated the Seraphites. She hated the WLF. She hated the **world**. She hated **herself**.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Angst. Angst. And even more angst.
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I wrote this at 2 a.m.


End file.
